New School for Sakura Haruno
by kiyoyasha
Summary: Sakura the pink haired girl went to a new school. she joined the gang Hikaru, but she had to face the Sanamaru band. can sakura handle Sasuke without getting killed by his fan girls? parings: sasusaku naruhina tentenneji inoshika
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Brand New School Chapter one: First Day of School 

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Stupit alarm!" the pink haired girl yelled. She woke up and took the alarm clock 7:00 she read the time. "7:00 o'clock! I'm late for school!" Today was Sakura Haruno's first day of school. She quickly changed her cloth and dashed into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast quickly then dash out of the house.

"Man, I'm late for the first day of school! Why didn't anyone wake me up." She said while running. Then, a fancy car drove by and SPLASH! The water wet Sakura.

" WHAT THE HELLWAS THAT FOR!" she yelled to the person in the car.

"Sorry. Didn't see you in the side walk." The boy peeked out from the car. "grr" she was angry. Then she did some hand signs and dried her self up.

"So you are a ninja, aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah why do you care?" she talked back." I'm going to school if you didn't mind."

"Come in" he said "I'll give you a ride. Are you going or not, or else you're going to be late for school."

Sakura look at her watch.' It's late' she went in side the car. He took off.

When Sakura got to school, she ran to the office. Then Principle Tsunade told Sakura go stright to the class.

CRACK

Sakura jumped back. "Kakashi. You're here right on time." Tsunade said " Bring this girl with you to your class."

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked Sakura

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She replied

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi-sensi. Welcome to your new school." He said under his mask and smiled.

Sakura smiled back.

When Kakashi opened his classroom door he said " Sorry I'm late because I had to pick the new girl from the office."

Then the room was silence for few seconds. " Finally, for the first time I didn't hear anyone said 'liar'." He said.

But no one paid any attention to him. Their attention was on Sakura.

Sakura saw everyone's eyes were on her, and she heard people saying ' wow she is so pretty' or 'man she is going to be my girlfriend' and 'I'm going to date her'. She can't believe all the thing that she heard.

" Hey, it's not nice to stare at people," Kakashi said, "Sakura, why don't you interduce your self to the class."

Sakura nodded "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. My old school was Isutara High. My favorote color is obvisely pink. And I think that's all." She said.

" Good. Now I'll give you a seat. How about…….next to Sasuke Uchiha." He said "Sasuke, would you rise your hand so Sakura knows who you are."

Sasuke rised his hand. Sakura saw Sasuke. "What! I have to sit next to that jerk!"

"Just go take the seat would you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine."she replied.she walked to the two seated table where Sasuke was. "I can't believe I had to sit next to you." She muttered. "Like I want to sit next to you." Sasuke told her, "and perpare for my fan girls deadness after class."

Sakura was comfussed. Then she heard his fan girls saying 'don't you lay one finger on Sasuke' or 'you're dead for sitting next to Sasuke' and 'you are going to pay for that!'

Wow, his fan girls are scary, but if they ever wants to lay a hand on me…... they're in trouble. She thought.

"Hi Sakura."

Sakura spun around to see who was talking to her. She saw a blond hair boy smiling and he talked to her.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."he said.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Okay class, lets get started," Kakashi said, " remember to take notes while I'm teaching. He started to teach.

After class/ Lunch time

When Sakura walked into the cafertria, she saw four girls walking toward her. A girl two buns on her brown colored head. One with long blond hair with a pony tail on her head. Another one with short black-purple haired, and last girl has blond hair and four pony tails.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka," the blond girl told her, "she's Tenten,she's Hinata Hyuuga and she's Temari." Ino said pointing to the girls.

" Hi my name is Saku-"she was interupt by Ino.

" We know, as you see, your seat-mate, Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular boy in the school. He has a band name Sanamaru. They are Naruto Uzumaki, the drummer, Shikamaru Nara, the keyboarder, Neji Hyuuga, the gitar player, Kamato, the back up flute player, and lastly, Sasuke Uchiha, the leader and the singer." She ended.

"They are popular, but so are we." Tenten said, " we are the Hikari group, we were wondering if you want to join us so you wouldn't get kill by Sasuke's fans?"

"Sure thing, as long as I get away from the dumb Uchiha, everything is fine." Sakura replied.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Brand New School 

Last chapter:

"_They are popular, but so are we." Tenten said, " we are the Hikari group, we were wondering if you want to join us so you wouldn't get kill by Sasuke's fans?"_

"_Sure thing, as long as I get away from Uchiha, everything is fine." Sakura replied._

Chapter 2

After lunch was P.E. They five of them change their cloth into P.E. shirt. Sakura put on her half-tight-pink-top on and blue shorts. Tenten put full top and black shorts. Ino put on purple top like Sakura's and black shorts. Hinata put on her white top and green shorts. Temari put on yellow half thourgh top and gray shorts. The girls walked into the gym room. Suddenly they heard "Sakura! You should be my girl friend!" All of them spun around and they saw a boy with a bowl shap hair cut with thick eyebrows. ' Ew, that eyebrow, not mantion the eyes.' Sakura thought.

"Hi my cherry blossom. My name is Rock Lee."He said.

"Urg…………" she moarned.

"OK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! READY TO RELEASE YOUR YOUTHFUL SPRITS!"A guy with thicker eyebrows and uglier eyes said.

"He's Gai-sensi," Tenten told her, " he's our gym teacher."

"TODAY YOU'RE GOING TO PARTICE TAI-JUTSU!" Gai said, "YOU ARE GOING TO BATTLE EACH OTHER."

"I'm going to kick those losers butt!" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto. You don't know who your oppent is. So be quite." Sasuke commended Naruto.

"Ok, now go to your partners."

"Sakura withTanina, Hinata with Yakumo, Tenten with Linsanda, Ino with Hanami, Temari with Kanna, Sasuke with Lee, Kamato with Kutoba, Shikamaru with Shimo, Naruto with Mushra, Neji with Kutal, and etc." Gai gave the pairs.

Sakura said good luck to her friends and walked to her partner.

With Sakura and Tanina:

"You're going to lose, no girl beats me, and not even you," Tanina said, "oh I forget, you never beat anyone before." She teased Sakura.

"We'll see. I'm not going to let my butt got kick." She said with a smile.

Tanina appear behind Sakura, but she already knew that, so she transfered her self to a further place.

"Ha, missed me." Sakura said.

'That girl is fast.' Tanina thought. Sakura ran toward Tanina and kicked her, Tanina dodged quickly, and while that Skura punched her on the face.

With Hinata and Yakumo

" Hikari girl, you're going down," Yakumo said, " you'll pay for sitting next to Naruto-kun."

"I-I'm not l-letting you beat me," Hinata told her, "I d-don't care about sitting next t-to Naruto."

"Whatever. Lets get started." Yakumo ran toward Hinata. She tried to puch her, but missed. "I thought y-you can do b-better than this." Hinata said

"You haven't anything yet!" Yakumo charged at her again.

Tenten and Linsanda

" You'll pay for sitting next to my Neji!" Linsanda told Tenten.

"Hn. Try it" Tenten said, " you can't beat me."

Linsanda charged at Tenten, she tried to kick her down. With Tenten, she's already in the lead. She grabbed her leg and throws her back at the end of the room.

" That's all you got, eh? Too bad, Loser!" she took a kunai knife and missed aims it at her on purpose.

Tbc.


End file.
